


Bofur's lullaby

by Zeruby



Series: ImaginexHobbit [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Bofur is a Sweetheart, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Based on: Imagine Bofur quietly singing to your infant daughter and rocking her gently in his arms to try and get her back to sleep.
Relationships: Bofur (Tolkien)/Reader
Series: ImaginexHobbit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Bofur's lullaby

You woke ever so slowly from a deep sleep. It was still a night time, you noticed, as the sky outside of the window was still dark.

You also noticed that the bed beside you was empty. You frowned a little and just then you heard it, the quiet humming what probably was what woke you in the first place. You turned to see your husband, Bofur, beside the cradle, your daughter Rina in his arms. Ever so slowly he rocked her and kept on humming.

A smile rose to your lips slowly as you watched the scene; your husband humming to your newly born daughter and most likely trying to get her back to sleep. How ever you had missed Rina's crying, you had no idea. But Bofur was handling her well, and she didn't seem to be hungry as Bofur hadn't woken you up earlier, and so you closed your eyes and listened to Bofur's humming.

And then, few minutes later, Bofur actually started to sing softly and as quietly as he could, for he still tought you were asleep.

_"Rock a bye baby on the tree top_

_When the wind blows the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks the cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all."_

At the beginning of the first verse you could hear your daughter yawning. It wouldn't take long from her to fall asleep.

_"Hush little lass asleep in yer bed_

_Ye will see fairies dancing in yer head_

_There ye will snuggle, ye're safe and ye’re warm_

_Till the sun rises up and ye’ll wake with the dawn."_

Little snore's met your ears and you smiled, yawning yourself. Bofur's songs truly had some magic in them. He had helped you to calm down and even fall asleep while on the journey to Erebor and even more so after reclaiming it and when all the horror's followed you even in your nightmares.

_"Night night pretty lass it’s time for ye tae sleep_

_Hush now no crying, not even a peep,_

_Ye’re a tired little lady so good and so sweet_

_We’re so lucky you’ve made us complete"_

Bofur smiled, when he gazed down to his sleeping little lass. Then he turned to see his beautiful wife sleeping soundly in their bed, facing Bofur and their daughter, and Bofur's smile widened. She had probably woken up, but had fallen back to sleep. And Bofur had a pretty good idea, what had made her go to the land of dreams.

Smiling Bofur turned down to look at his sleeping daughter, still rocking his hands slowly. And he thought that he was the luckiest dwarf alive.


End file.
